The prior art aircraft guidance equipment does not have an automatic windshear guidance system.
One problem with the prior art aircraft guidance equipment is that it does not include a windshear guidance system, which can significantly decrease the hazards caused by windshear.
Flight guidance in increasing performance windshear is based on the fact that the weather phenomenon of a microburst in the vicinity of the approach or departure area of an airport, where aircraft are operating at low altitude, may lead to hazardous conditions, and crashes have been documented as a direct result of this problem. The spatial nature of a microburst relative to the flight path of an aircraft causes a significant headwind and/or updraft (increasing performance windshear) which is encountered prior to themost hazardous portion of the microburst, which will have a downdraft and/or tailwind (decreasing performance windshear). Thus, if the aircraft performance is adjusted sufficiently prior to the tailwind/downdraft portion of the microburst, the aircraft may be prevented from crashing.